How it began
by DangerousD
Summary: How Belarus and Japan became friends. not so funny crack pair, Prett please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Why are you here?**

It was early, far too early in the morning when Japan heard a smart and consistent rapping at his door. He trudged out of bed and slowly made it to the door, his eyes barely open.

"Kon'nichi wa...B-belarus-san?" Japan said dumbfounded.

"Your brother is a bastard!" Belarus exclaimed as she barged into Japan's house.

"Prease come in," Japan said confused.

Belarus took it upon herself to take a seat at Japan's table as he went to make his unexpected guest some tea, as was proper. She did not really know much about Japanese culture accept that they made Hello Kitty © and large, long knives. So she took this time to look around her surroundings and get familiar. There were odd, backwards picture books littering the floor and the house itself was strange. It seemed to be made of wood and paper. How did the Japanese make such advanced technology if their houses were only made of wood and paper? This baffled Belarus, but she didn't spend much time pondering this as Japan returned with the tea.

Japan silently handed her a cup, took his own, filled them both and they silently sipped for several minutes. Japan looked over the nation in front of him. He had heard many frightening tales about her from America, but she didn't seem so scary. Still Japan did not let his guard down; he didn't want to get knifed. Not this early anyways. The sooner Belarus got what she wanted, the sooner she'd leave, and the sooner he could go back to sleep.

He had to be careful though. Belarus was very sensitive according to America, who so eloquently put it "The chick is cray cray!"If she was set off, the consequences could be deadly. Japan had to be smooth.

"So Belarus-san...why are you here?" Japan said kindly.

"I told you, your brother's a bastard!" Belarus said vaguely.

"Um yes I know, but I have two brothers' that could fall in that catego-"

"The one who looks like a girl, is underneath my brother, and says 'aru' all the freakin time!"

"What did Yao do?"

"He's spending too much time with my big bruder! If he's not over at bruder's home getting on my nerves, then bruder's at his! It has to stop!" Belarus said angrily, pounding the table with her fist.

Japan pondered this for a moment. He'd heard rumors of the ex-communist nations becoming 'friendlier' towards each other and had just dismissed it as mere gossip. However, with Belarus's inside knowledge and confirmation he couldn't help but wonder-

"Japan, what are you going to do about this?" Belarus yelled in outrage.

"Oh um...nothing?" Japan said unsurely.

Belarus let out an inward growl and stood.

"Fine! You could at least let me borrow one of your long knives, preferably one with Hello Kitty © on it an-what?" Belarus said when she noticed the looked of mild offense on the Asian man's face.

"Your shoes..." Japan said, eyeing her feet.

"Da?"

"In my culture, it is impolite to walk in someone's house with shoes on..."

"O-oh yes, I knew this it's just that I needed to, to...show you my shoes!" Belarus said nervously.

"Why?"

"Um because...in my culture we show our shoe to those we want to...be friends with...da, that's it!" Belarus said triumphantly, more to herself than Japan.

"Y-you want to be my friend? Why?" Japan said surprised.

"Well you seem nice so da, why not?" She said surprised herself.

Japan truly was perplexed. First she came to his home at an unsightly hour, demanding he do something about his older sibling who he had no control over. She then becomes angry when he refuses to do anything and demands weaponry from him. Finally when he realizes she came into his home with her rather muddy shoes, she offers him friendship through said shoes. America was right, she is crazy and he wanted her out of his house, no matter how rude or improper it was. Now how was he going to do it...

"A-alright Belarus-san, I will be your friend, but I can't help you with China, you can't borrow my katana, and you must leave my home," Japan said sweetly, trying not to show his slight fear.

"Da, alright see you later friend!" she exclaimed as she bent over to give Japan quick hug before leaving his house quickly.

_"Hmm I don't have many friends, so being friends with Japan should be...interesting," _Belarus thought as she skipped away for the home.

_"My, Belarus sure is strange. Being her friend shall prove to be most...interesting,"_ Japan thought as he watched here leave and he closed the door.

**Please review, no flames please, and thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thats what friends do!**

It had been several weeks since the Belarus incident, and Japan hadn't seen her since. Not that he mind, in fact he was glad. The female nation was very strange and he did not want to get in her way. He hoped that the friendship would go no further than being cordial to each other, but he had a sinking feeling that it'd be much more than that.

This feeling was strengthened upon entering the conference hall that held the world summit. As Japan walked up the hall to the meeting room, he stopped short at the sight in front of him. There sitting on a small bench in front of the door was Belarus, who seemed to be pouting. Normally Japan would give a polite nod and ignore it, but that did not seem appropriate for someone he now called 'friend'. He had to see what was wrong.

Japan came to face Belarus who scootched over to let him sit down.

"Um Belarus-san, why are you out here and not in the meeting room?" Japan said, turning to face her.

"Because Germany's a xyй*, who can't take a joke!" Belarus said indignantly.

"Can you be more specific?"

"I was bored and that stupid Italy brother...Romano I think...kept leering at me! I got pissed so I threw my knife at him, only instead of getting him I got his brother. The idiot decided to hug him right when I let go!"

"Is Italy alright?"

"Da he's fine, I only hit his tie! Germany was still pissed though and he kicked me out, and I'm suppose to take notes for big bruder because he's sick today!" Belarus whined as she stomped her foot and folded her arms.

"I am sorry to hear about your proble-" Japan started.

"Don't be sorry! Help me!" Belarus said clutching his arm.

"How?"

"You and Germany are friends, da? Tell him to let me back in, tell him I'll be good!" She pleaded.

This was a very difficult decision. On one hand he didn't want Belarus in the meeting, but she was his friend. She'd almost hurt one of his friends, but she didn't mean to...so confusing.

"Um I don-" Japan was cut off again.

"Please Japan! Please help me! I mean isn't that what friends do? Help each other?" Belarus said, giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

Japan let out a heavy sigh. She was right, he had to do it despite his better judgement. He stood up and walked to the door.

"I will see what I can do," Japan said as he walked through the door.

The meeting had not yet started and various nation were scattered into groups, talking amongst themselves. They all seemed to be talking about the same thing, how crazy Belarus was. It was going to be very difficult to convince Germany to let her back in, but he'd have to try. Now where was Germany...

Japan spotted his friend against a wall with a few other nations. He looked angry, angrier than usual. Italy seemed to be trying to calm him down, but he was still upset. This would be most difficult indeed...

"Kon'nichi wa Germany-san, Italy," Japan said brightly, walking up to his friends.

"Hi Japan!" Italy said happily, seeming almost unaffected by the 'accident'.

Germany just grunted, much more affected than his Italian friend.

"I heard abrout what happened, are you alright Italy-kun?" Japan said concerned.

"Oh you mean the knife thing? Ve~I'm fine!"

"I am glad to hear that," Japan said smiling innocently.

"That verrückte hündin, she could have killed you and you don't even care," Germany muttered.

"Ve~Germany, don't be that way..."

"I'm sure it was an accident, she probably didn't mean to hurt Italy-kun..." Japan said nonchalantly.

"Ja probably, but still, she could have really hurt Italy..." Germany said, his face softening a bit.

"Everyone makes mistakes, Germany-san and everyone deserves a second chance..."

"Ja I suppose...say Japan, why are you defending Belarus all of a sudden?" Germany said suspiciously.

Japan was at a loss. How was he going to explain this. He could tell Germany of the new friendship, but that had the potential of being very...messy. When nations made friendships it was good, but when the countries seemed to have virtually nothing in common, it also raised suspicions. Why were they making the connection, what was in it for them, were they planning on launching a war? Japan had to be very smooth, or else he might start an international incident.

"I am not defending anyone, Germany-san. It just that I thought you of all people would be willing to over look this mistake...after all, it's not like she started a world wa-"

"Ve~Japan! W-what are you saying?" Italy said quickly, trying to prevent a fight.

It was too late. Germany had already caught what Japan said. That part of his history was very sensitive to Germany, it took him to a very dark place. He started to get a far away look in his eyes...

"Germany-san, I believe that Belarus deserves another chance," Japan said, putting his hand on Germany's shoulder.

"Ve~I do too!" Italy said, mimicking Japan.

"...Fine! If you idioten want to risk your necks then let her in, but if she so much as breathes on someone wrong she's out for good!" Germany growled, stalking off to sit in his chair.

Japan smiled triumphantly as he walked out of the meeting room to tell Belarus the news...

**xyй*: dick**

**Please review, no flames please, and thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I owed you one...**

The world summit went exceptionally well, but the stress of the meeting still got to Japan. He could feel Germany giving him a cold stare through out the whole meeting and it made him uneasy. Japan fled the conference room quickly, lest he get caught by Germany and made to tell why he helped Belarus.

"Hey Japan, wait up!" said a familiar voice.

"...Oh Kon'nichi wa, Greece-san. How are you?" Japan said upon turning to see his European friend.

"Fine, I was wondering would you like to-"

"Hey Japy, what up stud? You want to get some drinks?" Turkey interrupted, putting his arm over Japan's shoulder.

"Hey he was talking to me stupid head, and I was gonna ask him out for drinks!"

"Well you snooze, you lose feta breath! Why don't you go somewhere with your pussy ears, Japy doesn't even like you!"

Turkey and Greece began throwing racial slurs and vulgar insults at one another, making Japan very uncomfortable. He hated when they'd fight over him. Japan tried to mediate, but they just weren't listening. What was he going to do...

"Hey Japan, we're still going for drinks right?" a female voice said from behind the little group.

They all turned to see an irritated Belarus standing there taping her foot impatiently with her arms fold. Japan was confused at first, but then he saw his escape.

"Oh yes right, sorry guys I already promised Belarus-san," Japan said quickly.

Belarus gave a curt nod and took Japan's hand, dragging him away, leaving Turkey and Greece looking very confused. She didn't let go until they were out of sight.

"Thank you, Belarus-san for helping me, but...why did you?" Japan said smiling.

"Well because we're friend and I owed you one..." Belarus said, not looking at him as they kept walking.

"I am very glad we're friends, Belarus-san."

"Da...me to."

**-End-**

**Thank you for reading! :)**


End file.
